


shining eyes under sparkling skies

by glissandos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hiking, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Nature, Photographer Seungmin, Strangers to Lovers, lots of fluff, lyricist changbin, seungbin, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glissandos/pseuds/glissandos
Summary: Seungmin plans a peaceful night out to destress and get away from it all—it’ll just be himself in the midst of nature, sleeping on a secluded hill underneath the stars. He ends up not-so-alone, but finds that he quite enjoys the company of the stranger he meets during the hike there.---“Changbin,” Seungmin whispers into the darkness, “are you still awake?”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	shining eyes under sparkling skies

After three finals and many cups of coffee, Seungmin’s thinks that he’s just about had it. In a sense, he really _has_ had it; he’s done with all of his finals, for this _week._ But just thinking about how he still has two more finals next week, both of which he feels inadequately prepared for, makes him want to pull out his hair, or hurl his laptop into the ground. Not that he would do either of those things—they’d both be very painful, in different ways. 

The point is: he needs a break. 

And… well, officially, summer break begins and the semester ends _after_ next week, after all the finals are over. But Seungmin thinks that he won’t be able to hole himself up in his room or various desks around the library much longer. 

Maybe giving himself one day off from studying wouldn’t be so bad, Seungmin surmises.

But what would he do? Going to a university in a relatively large city means that if he leaves campus Seungmin will only find himself in the midst of even more bustling life. 

Though… if he were to get away from the city altogether… 

Seungmin thinks he has an idea.

\---

There’s a bus that stops on campus that can take him to the outskirts of the city, where there’s significantly fewer people and the commercialized buildings and residences almost fade out completely. Surprisingly, past the big city, there isn’t much in the way of suburban life. The homes quickly pitter out into rural countryside, with endless fields and farmland. 

But Seungmin remembers something his roommate Jisung had told him once—about the foothills and lots of hiking paths. There’s a small mountain range not too far away—visible from campus—and just before that, lots of… nature. Lots of trees, and Seungmin thinks there’s a small lake somewhere around here too. Jisung had also said that there were multiple campsites scattered among the area.

So Seungmin does some internet searching beforehand and plans out a simple but fairly long route—winding through the woodlands and around the lake, and ending up on one of the hills, where Seungmin hopes to be able to catch the sunset, and, after that, to stargaze a bit. He’d brought a small foldable tripod, along with his camera and a few of his nicer lenses, because he figures he might as well take the opportunity to capture some nice photos, which he might be able to use for future assignments. 

Though, ultimately, Seungmin’s still doing this to relax and just enjoy himself. He enjoys photography a lot, but the camera is more of an afterthought to hiking and a night under the stars. 

Which… yeah. That means Seungmin’s going to be using up a day _and_ a night (so probably part of the next day too, getting back to campus), and he really shouldn’t be using up all of his allocated weekend study time but… oh well. Seungmin’s pretty sure this is on the milder side of his list of bad decisions. Not that he even really views it as a bad decision at this point, because he’s pretty sure that his brain isn’t going to absorb any more information if he doesn’t get a change of scenery first. 

\---

Seungmin leaves that Saturday mid-afternoon, after the idea occurs to him Thursday night. He spends Friday… studying more and leaving his dorm to get meals, but feeling restless—the more he thinks about it, the more he just wants to get away. One night will do him a lot of good, he hopes.

When he’d told Jisung, his roommate had been almost overly enthusiastic about it, saying that it was about time Seungmin finally went on an “adventure.” Seungmin’s pretty sure this isn’t exciting enough to qualify as an adventure, but… it does disrupt the bland routine of his college life, so maybe it is. Seungmin thought about asking Jisung if he wanted to come with him, but decided in the end that he wanted to really be _alone_ , by himself, in the middle of nature. 

And so here he is. 

… not quite yet. The bus hits a bump on the road and Seungmin feels his stomach give a small flop. They’d just taken a turn off of one of the main roads, finally, and the first of the open fields are starting to come into view. From here, Seungmin knows that there’s only a few more stops before he gets off—then it’s a bit of walking and he’ll finally get to the foothills. 

The bus finally deposits him on the side of the road. The mountains are a lot closer now, though they aren’t super impressive. Seungmin double-checks to make sure he has everything he came with—his camera is still looped over his neck, and he still has his backpack and the small, tightly bundled sleeping bag is still hanging off one of its straps. (That, he has to thank Jisung for. When Seungmin brought up the idea Jisung had burrowed around in their closet until he’d extracted a small lunch-bag-sized bundle that was nearly bursting at the seams, and to which Seungmin had gaped at when Jisung confirmed that yes, there was an entire sleeping bag stuffed into it. _And_ it’s really lightweight.)

Seungmin checks the map on his phone before turning heading down the road, turning down a smaller road that’s supposed to lead him to the main campgrounds and also the start of all the trails. This road isn’t paved as well but the further Seungmin walks the less the sun beats down on him, as more and more foliage and taller trees line the side of the path. Once, he jumps out of the way, nearly avoiding a car that comes speeding down the road, kicking up dirt in its wake. After that, Seungmin starts walking on the very edge of the road. 

Under the shade of the now-towering trees, the main campground site turns out to be pretty empty—Seungmin sees two tents, the parked car that had passed by him earlier, and a few people chatting around a picnic table, but company isn’t what he’s here for, anyway. 

He finds the trailhead off to the side in the form of a faded wooden post. Labeled arrows are etched into the top of the post, and Seungmin follows the first path telling him to head northeast for the lake. 

It’s a bit narrow and damp—but not muddy, luckily—due to the light rain they’d gotten last week, and the vegetation is definitely starting to encroach on the path, but Seungmin doesn’t mind. Once he’d reached the campgrounds the environment had already become really pretty and peaceful. Though it’s almost summer and the sun is out, the heat isn’t overbearing either; the shade from the trees contributes to the more secluded atmosphere. Also, Seungmin can’t hear any of the sounds of the city or his dormitory—no cars, no mindless chatter. 

Just quiet and peace. Just him and nature. Seungmin takes a few deep inhales, breathing in the fresh, cool earthy smell that the recent rains have brought out, and feels his body relaxing. 

Being out here already makes him feel so much better.

Seungmin snaps a couple shots—the oak and maple trees, some taller pines against the sunny blue sky, and a warbler that lands on a branch right in front of him. He takes to humming a tune under his breath as he continues on the trail. He should do this more often, he thinks.

Eventually the trees give way to the lake—a big blue expanse of water that sparkles under the sun. Seungmin looks ahead to see the trail wrap around the shoreline until it reaches the opposite side of the lake.

A small wooden pier that’s about halfway around the lake catches his eye. It protrudes over the center of the lake, and Seungmin thinks that from there he could get a really, really, nice photo with the lake in the foreground and the trees and mountains in the background. 

The problem is that there’s a guy.

A guy sitting on the edge of the pier—right where Seungmin would want to take his photos—and if he squints Seungmin can see that he’s just sitting there, dangling his feet over the water. 

Gauging the distance, it’ll probably be a good fifteen minutes before Seungmin actually gets to the pier, so he hopes the guy will have left by then. Seungmin even tries to walk there a little slower, taking in the view and capturing a few more photos. 

The stranger doesn’t leave.

Seungmin arrives at the pier and the person is _still_ just sitting there, leaning back against his hands and legs swinging over the water. A large backpack is set next to the man. 

Seungmin exhales, shoulders drooping. He supposes he can’t judge them. After all, they probably wanted the recluse of nature just as much as he did. 

But… the photo. Even as he lurks behind the pier he can already tell that it would be such a good shot. And with the sun still fairly high in the sky, hitting the water and the side of the mountains just right, Seungmin wouldn’t want to pass up the opportunity. He also doesn’t want to disturb the stranger—even if he could just ask; Seungmin’s been trying to avoid human interaction so far on his trip.

Seungmin decides to make a silent compromise. The stranger hasn’t noticed his presence hovering around the base of the pier so Seungmin carefully aims his camera so that the rest of the pier is in view, at the very front of the picture. Through the lens, Seungmin can only see the back of the stranger. The stranger has a smaller build, but broad shoulders, he notes. But again, it’s just his back, so this should be okay, right? 

He thinks maybe this shot would work out okay too—he could capture the minuteness of the person sitting on the pier in comparison to the lake and the mountains. 

Actually, this might be even better, Seungmin thinks. The stranger sitting on the pier gives the photo some additional perspectives to work with: he could use it to convey loneliness, or maybe the idea of getting lost in thought, in addition to the contrast of the stranger and the macrocosm. 

He steadies his hands and presses the shutter button once, twice. 

Seungmin had thought the clicking sounds were pretty quiet, but maybe it’s because the lake is so still here that the noise carries, echoing off the water. 

The stranger’s head swivels around just as Seungmin is lowering the camera and the two make eye contact for a very long moment.

See, normally Seungmin thinks he’s pretty good at speaking coherently. But this, apparently, is not one of those times. 

“Uh…” Seungmin scrabbles for words. “Sorry?” 

“Were you taking a photo… of me?” The man asks. He doesn’t necessarily sound upset, just curious. But his voice is a bit low and raspy, and it has a sort of edge to it that makes Seungmin feel a bit intimidated. Maybe he also feels intimidated because of the guy’s piercing stare. And the fact that, yes, he had been taking a photo with the stranger in it. 

“Sorry,” Seungmin apologizes again. “I didn’t want to bother you and it was a nice shot. But I can delete the photos if you want.” And then he figures he might as well ask since he’d already attracted the man’s attention. “If you don’t mind, could I take a shot from where you’re sitting, too?”

Seungmin sees a perplexed expression pass over the stranger’s face, followed by bemusement. “I mean, I don’t mind—my face isn’t in it and it’s not like I own the lake or anything,” the man says, laughing a bit at his own words. Seungmin can’t help but notice that this guy laughs in a much higher pitch than when he speaks. “But if you wanted a photo, you could have just asked.”

Even with the shadow cast over his face from the black baseball cap the stranger’s wearing, Seungmin can still barely catch it when the guy shoots him a _wink._

“I- what- I meant if I could just take a shot _without_ you in it,” Seungmin stutters. He needs to get a grip—it’s a stranger, for goodness’s sake—he shouldn’t be reacting this way. Even if the stranger is… admittedly, attractive, with an angular face and a sharp jaw.

“Sure,” the stranger says, shrugging. He stands up, throwing his backpack over his shoulders. As he walks down the pier toward Seungmin the two have a stare-off, and Seungmin makes himself hold eye contact right up until the very last moment. There’s a slight gust of air as the man passes by, and then Seungmin can breath again. 

Or, maybe not.

“Hey, could I see those photos, by the way?” There's a low voice in his ear as the man leans over his shoulder to peer at Seungmin’s camera. 

Seungmin jerks away. “What the hell?” he snaps, whirling around, because has this man ever heard of something called keeping a respectful distance? Not to mention that Seungmin had not been expecting it and now his heart is racing, but the man has a nonchalant look on his face, hands now shoved in the pockets of his dark grey hoodie. In front of him, Seungmin sees that he’s _short,_ which should be another reason to be less intimidated but for some reason this guy just seems to emanate a larger presence. 

“I’m curious,” the man continues, unperturbed. “That’s a nice camera, I just wanted to see how the shots turned out.”

Seungmin takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Okay,” he replies in a clipped voice. He brings up the previews and extricates his neck from the strap, passing the camera to the guy.

Wait, he wouldn’t try to steal Seungmin’s camera, would he? He did point out that it is a _nice_ camera, after all. 

Seungmin’s fingers anxiously itch to take his camera back but the stranger doesn’t notice, furrowing his eyebrows as he squints at the previews. 

“Wow, these are really good,” the man says earnestly, looking back up. “Really, they look beautiful,” he stresses, handing the camera back and Seungmin finally exhales. 

“Thanks,” Seungmin says, and he can’t help himself from feeling a twinge of satisfaction at the man’s words. Because—he’ll take the compliment. 

“Um, if you don’t mind,” the stranger reaches up to rub the back of his neck, “Could you send these to me once you render them?”

 _Oh._ Seungmin supposes that’s another compliment, in a way. But who would he be to say no, especially when he did just take photos of this guy? 

“Alright,” Seungmin replies. “Uh…”

“I’m Seo Changbin. Junior, majoring in music at the university downtown,” the stranger says, sticking out a hand. Okay, so they’re going the formal route. Seungmin takes the hand—it’s warm, and Changbin shakes with quite the firm grip. 

“Kim Seungmin,” Seungmin says. Wait, this guy goes to the same university? “I also go there, though I’m a sophomore studying photography,” he says, gesturing to the obvious camera. 

“Cool,” Changbin says. “Well, I’m off then. I guess I might see you around sometime.”

“Yeah,” Seungmin can only say.  
  
“Oh—wait,” Changbin says. “Phone?”

Seungmin looks at him, confused. 

“Could you pass me your phone for a moment?” Changbin asks him.

Seungmin slowly complies. 

“Okay, now you are definitely sending me those photos once you finish with them,” Changbin says after typing something in and returning Seungmin’s phone.

Seungmin looks at it: a new contact under the name “Changbin” and a matching number. 

“Will do,” he manages to reply, offering a hesitant smile. 

“Okay, see you around,” Changbin says again. “Hopefully,” he adds, raising an suggestive eyebrow.

“You too,” Seungmin supplies. He will not get flustered, he tells himself. Will not.

“Don’t forget to send me the photos!” Changbin calls over his shoulder. 

Seungmin doesn’t think he’s going to forget, considering the nature of their encounter. 

Then he realizes that Changbin is heading off along the trail Seungmin was going to continue on. Which means… he’s going to run into him again. 

Seungmin sighs. Dammit. He went out here to be by himself. 

So he walks to the edge of the pier and takes the photos he was _originally_ supposed to take. But honestly, after capturing these, he thinks he likes the ones with Changbin in them more. Seungmin does admire the shots of the pristine beauty of nature, without any humans in sight, but something about Changbin sitting on the edge of the pier just adds a certain depth to the first two photos, and it seems to invoke more emotion. 

Seungmin takes his time on the pier before moving on. In the distance, he can see Changbin further along the shore of the lake. 

Dammit, Seungmin thinks again. He can either trail behind Changbin at a more leisurely pace and hope that eventually Changbin splits off onto a different route, or he can try and catch up to the man and… attempt conversation. Seungmin makes a face to himself. He really went out here to _not_ have conversations. 

But, Seungmin starts overthinking, what if Changbin turns around and sees that Seungmin’s following him? Then that would be doubly weird—because Seungmin had already taken his photo without his permission at first—and now it would look like he’s stalking him or something.

 _Eugh,_ Seungmin groans inwardly. Conversation it is. 

\---

“Hello,” Seungmin says tentatively, lightly tapping Changbin’s shoulder to announce his presence. 

Changbin lets out a _very_ high-pitched squeak and jumps forward. “Fuck,” he curses afterward, when he sees Seungmin. And then: “That scared me. But hello again to you.”

Seungmin can’t help but laugh. After walking faster and catching up to Changbin just where the trail diverged from the lake and witnessing the latter get startled like that, he supposes he doesn’t think that Changbin is very intimidating anymore. Even if he is still, more or less, a stranger.

“I can guess what you’re thinking,” Changbin muses. “Oh, buff guy dressed in emo colors and an edgy baseball cap lets out a stupid shriek after one tap to his shoulder.”

“Well… not quite,” Seungmin plays along. “Maybe not the buff or emo part, but that was a sound I could not have imagined would come out of your mouth.”

Changbin scoffs. “I _do_ have these muscles, though,” he says, flexing his arms. Even through his jacket, Seungmin can see… some very big defined muscles. He looks away until Changbin puts his arms back down. 

Changbin notices, laughing at him—and _wow_ do the wide smile and bunched-up cheeks contrast the rest of Changbin’s dark get-up. But he easily drops the subject, saving Seungmin from further embarrassment. “Where are you going?” he asks. 

Seungmin brings up the map he’d found on his phone. “Moonstone Hill,” he says, zooming in on the foothills on the map for Changbin to see. “There’s a small campsite there but I wanted to go up on the hills and watch the sunset. Maybe also stargaze and take some nice photos.”

Changbin oohs at this. “Exciting,” he says. “You’re planning to stay the night?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin says, patting his balled-up sleeping bag. “Not gonna lie, with the second half of finals next week, I just needed a break,” he confesses. 

Changbin groans. “Don’t remind me. But I totally get that,” he says. “I’m here because I needed a break myself. And some inspiration. I’m trying to write a song with my friend and the lyrics just aren’t coming,” he explains.

“Oh,” Seungmin says. “Have you found any inspiration yet?”

Changbin turns to look at him. “Maybe,” he says, cryptically. “Sitting over the lake did help to get my thoughts flowing, but I’m not sure. Not enough to make me take out my notebook and start writing stuff down, I guess.”

“Ah,” Seungmin nods respectfully. “Well, I’m sure you’ll find something eventually,” he says. “If nothing else, it’s really nice just being out here.”

It’s also surprisingly nice being out here with Changbin, Seungmin thinks, even though he had been reluctant about the idea at first. But that’s a thought he doesn’t voice. 

“Definitely,” Changbin agrees. There’s a pause. “Darn, I should have brought a sleeping bag or tent or something. Stargazing sounds fun,” he says. The wistfulness is evident in the lingering sigh of his voice.

So maybe Seungmin is being absolutely ridiculous and far more compulsive than he usually is, but he opens his mouth and says, “You could do it with me.”

Changbin stops in his tracks, looking at him with surprised eyes, and Seungmin rushes on, ignoring the way his ears are starting to burn. “My friend gave me this sleeping bag, and it can be unfolded so we would both fit on it. And I also have a blanket in my backpack so it could work out.”

“Oh,” Changbin says, looking up at him with wonder, with even wider eyes and parted lips. 

The thing is, on the pier Seungmin had tried to keep his distance. Now, Seungmin is right there, and he can see very clearly past the shade from the brim of Changbin’s cap—he can see the way Changbin’s dark irises are catching the light of the sun filtering through the trees and are shining in a way that is terribly, mesmerizingly, beautiful.

What the fuck _—_ Seungmin thinks he could almost just stargaze in Changbin’s eyes, instead. _Haha, way to go,_ he tells himself. _You brought this upon yourself._

He looks away, and makes a mental reminder to not to make eye contact with Changbin again. This was a bad, _bad,_ idea. 

_You came out here with the intent to do things by yourself. Alone,_ he spells it out for himself. Again. _A-l-o-n-e_ . Not to ask a person he just met if he wants to fucking _stargaze_ with him. 

“I mean… I would love to,” Changbin finally continues. “Are you sure, though? I don’t want to make it awkward or anything.”

Seungmin bites down hard on his lips. _Not sure, definitely not!_ his brain tells him. “It’s fine,” Seungmin says instead, even though he knows it could very well be awkward. But… they’re both tired college students, and Changbin had said he would _love_ to do it, and he had sounded so, so genuine about it. It would be rude to retract his words now. Maybe Changbin will be able get some good inspiration for his lyrics out of this, Seungmin thinks.

That still doesn’t change the fact that this is a horrible idea. 

“Well, at least I had planned to get back late so I packed lots of food and water,” Changbin says, reaching back and giving his backpack a hearty thump. “So I won’t have to leech off you for that,” he cracks a crooked smile.

Seungmin can’t help but smile back. 

So maybe it’s a bad idea, but maybe it’s not the worst thing to spend a night with a guy you just met if the guy is handsome and has a good personality, right? 

And—now he has an interesting story to tell Jisung when he gets back. 

\---

They end up on the top of Moonstone Hill just as the sun is starting to dip behind the trees. They drop their belongings in the grass—which, thankfully, being on the top of a hill, has dried from the daytime sunlight—and Seungmin quickly sets up his tripod to get a few shots in with the setting sun before it gets too low. Changbin watches him, intrigued, as he fiddles with the settings. 

Along the way there, it hadn’t really been awkward—conversation had flowed easily, from talking about classes at their university to photography and music. Seungmin had learned that Changbin works with his friend Chan, who’s a senior. And that had caused Seungmin to rack his brain, because he was almost sure that Jisung had mentioned a name like that before—and not out of reason either, since Jisung is also a music major. And then he had thought about it even harder, because it was possible the name _Changbin_ had also come up in conversation before. So when Seungmin had brought up the name of his roommate Changbin had just looked at him in surprise, and they had broken into laughter. It’s a small world, Seungmin supposes. He has a feeling he’s definitely going to be seeing more of Changbin on campus.

“Do you want another photo?” Seungmin asks, looking through the camera. The sun has just passed below the treeline so it wouldn’t be shining brightly, and he might be able to get a photo that would put Changbin in more of a silhouette. 

Changbin shrugs. “Why not,” he finally says. 

“Hmm, maybe don’t just stand there,” Seungmin tells him. “Make a pose or something that’ll stand out against the sky.”

Changbin surprises him by doing a cartwheel, landing looking like he’s a bit disoriented because of the slight slope on the hilltop. Seungmin manages to press the shutter button just in time, and the photo turns out okay, although maybe the dark shadow of Changbin’s legs stick up too much into the sky and it makes Seungmin laugh. He’s still going to keep the photo for grins, though.

“Maybe give me some warning next time?” Seungmin tells him. 

Changbin laughs, putting his hat back on, picking it up where it had fallen off as he’d done the cartwheel. “Not doing it again anyway, I feel dizzy.”

After that they sit in the grass and eat the food they’d brought. For Seungmin, it’s some pasta he’d packed in a heat-retaining thermos, and Changbin has a sandwich.

The sky is purple when they finish, the sun having fully sunk below the horizon.

And maybe just a _bit_ of awkwardness starts to settle in then. 

Seungmin loosens the rope keeping the sleeping bag bundled tightly and pulls out one of the corners, watching as the rest of the sleeping bag follows. Changbin helps him give the unzipped bag a couple of flaps, and it settles flat on the ground like a big picnic blanket. Actually, fully unfolded, the sleeping bag covers a pretty large space—Seungmin makes a note to thank Jisung again for it when he gets back. 

“Okay,” Seungmin says. 

“Um…okay,” Changbin mumbles. 

_Fuck._ Seungmin wishes he could have left his heart back at the dorms, or something, because he wishes he were able to spend a night out without having his heart tripping over someone he’s just met. Changbin looks incredibly _cute_ and small standing there, seeming so unsure of what to do, hands pressed into his pockets and intently looking everywhere except Seungmin. 

This is fine, Seungmin thinks, taking a deep breath in through his nose. He refuses to do it like this. “Okay,” he says again, continuing bluntly. “No awkwardness. Pick a side. And take it.”

That gets him a wry smile. “Alright,” Changbin says, and just like that the tension’s gone. 

Changbin removes his shoes and sits down on the sleeping bag. Then he flops backwards and immediately lets out a shriek. “Ow, fuck, my back!”

Seungmin bursts into laughter. “What did you think was going to happen when you leaned back like that?” he asks, pulling the actual blanket he’d brought along out of his backpack. 

“I thought there was gonna be more of a cushion,” Changbin says, looking overhead at the sky. He sits back up, rubbing his back. “It’s not dark enough yet,” he complains. “I can hardly see any stars.”

Seungmin snorts. “Patience,” he says dramatically. 

“What’s that?” Changbin jokes. Seungmin throws the blanket at him, feeling no remorse when it smacks Changbin right in the face. He supposes how easily the action comes to him says something about how comfortable Seungmin has started feeling around the other within only a couple hours. 

Changbin sets the blanket to the side. “And it’s definitely not cold enough for this yet.” 

Seungmin knows the nighttime chill is going to set in fairly soon, but given that it’s almost summer he can agree that the blanket isn’t necessary, yet. 

Seungmin also switches out his lens and tries to get a few photos of the early night sky, but Changbin’s right—the camera helps pick up a lot of stars that he can’t yet see with his eyes, but the visibility isn’t great right now, even when Seungmin tinkers around with the settings again. 

Looks like they’ll just have to wait. 

“Let’s play a game,” Changbin says, leaning back against his hands. 

Seungmin joins him on top of the sleeping bag. “What sort of game?” he asks. 

Changbin takes off his hat and sets it next to him, running a hand through his hair. Seungmin can’t help but stare at him, watching those soft black tufts fall back over his forehead. 

“Twenty questions?” Changbin suggests. 

“What?” Seungmin laughs. “Isn’t that the game where you pick something and the other person tries to guess it? But the only things around here are all trees. Is it this tree? Is it that tree?”

“Oh!” Changbin shakes his head, joining in with his own laughter. “Sorry, I think I meant twenty-one questions—I can’t believe people came up with two different games and had to give them such similar names!”

“Huh, yeah,” Seungmin agrees. “Okay, you can ask first.”

“Why’d you photograph me?” Changbin asks, and even without turning Seungmin can tell that Changbin’s staring intently at him, waiting for a response. 

“I kind of told you already? And, um… it’s kind of dumb,” Seungmin says, laughing at himself. 

Changbin gestures for him to continue.  
  
“Well… I originally wanted to just take a photo _from_ the pier,” Seungmin explains. “But you were sitting there and I didn’t want to disturb you—even if I could have just asked—so I just took one with the pier instead.”

“Oh,” Changbin says, “So it’s not because I had a nice back?”

“What,” Seungmin says flatly, his ears burning, but thankfully he doubts Changbin can tell in the dwindling light. It doesn’t help that _yes,_ Changbin has a broad back and nice shoulders ( _and_ nice arms, his brain unhelpfully adds, recalling Changbin showing off earlier) but that isn’t why Seungmin took the photos!

Changbin, meanwhile, is snickering. “Joking, I’m joking! Anyway, your turn,” he tells Seungmin. 

“What’s the song you’re working on about?” Seungmin asks. 

“To be honest, as of now, nothing,” Changbin replies. “Chan made the backing track and I’m supposed to write the lyrics, but I haven’t even written a single line yet,” he confesses, and in the dusk Seungmin can barely make out his sheepish smile. 

“What a waste of a question,” Seungmin teases, clicking his tongue in mock-disapproval. 

Changbin shoves him lightly. “But… remember when you asked me earlier if I had found inspiration?”

“Is that your next question?” Seungmin prods him. 

“Sure,” Changbin replies easily, continuing without waiting for Seungmin’s response. “Earlier I wasn’t sure, but I think now I can say that I _have_ been inspired,” he reveals. 

“Really?” Seungmin asks. “So being out here _did_ help after all,” he says, satisfied. “Are you going to make it related to today?”

“I’m counting that as your next question,” Changbin returns. “But I think it was more a combination of that and…” suddenly he stops. Seungmin turns to look at him questioningly. 

“And… you,” Changbin finishes, meeting Seungmin’s eyes. 

Fuck, Seungmin thinks, not for the first time that evening. Changbin’s eyes still sparkle just as much even when the sun is down and the moon is behind them. And he told himself that he wasn’t going to get lost in them again. 

Seungmin looks away. “You… you can’t just say things like that,” he says, even if he knows deep down that Changbin isn’t really a stranger anymore, despite them meeting mere hours ago. 

“I’m being honest,” Changbin insists. “So maybe the song will be about nature, and peace and quiet away from a hectic college life, but also… I’ve been thinking about making it about finding company in the midst of it.”

Seungmin forces himself to look back, because Changbin’s words sound exactly like what Seungmin had been going through. “I mean, I did come out hoping to get away from other people,” Seungmin offers up. “But you’re right, I guess… the company is nice,” Seungmin finally agrees, feeling almost shy as he admits it. 

“Aw, my heart is warm and bubbly now,” Changbin says lightly, “And you’re just a softie inside,” he teases, giggling. 

Seungmin thinks his ears aren’t the only part of him that is red now, and is incredibly grateful for the dark. “Shut up,” he mutters. 

Changbin’s giggles die down. “The world works in funny ways, doesn’t it?” he asks. “We never met once on campus so far, but the first time we meet instead is by the mountains on a hiking trail miles away. And then we learn that our friend groups overlap,” he adds, chuckling. 

“Maybe we could have crossed paths on campus,” Seungmin says. “Honestly, I’d be surprised if we haven’t, all things considered.”

“That’s true,” Changbin says. Seungmin watches as he leans back, slowly this time, until he’s lying down and directs his eyes to the sky. 

“So here’s my next question for you,” Changbin says. 

“I think you skipped my turn,” Seungmin tells him. 

“Did I? And no that doesn’t count as a question—I don’t think we’re really playing by the rules of the game anymore,” Changbin replies, and Seungmin can kind of see his mouth quirking up, can hear the mirth in his voice. 

Seungmin shrugs. “Alright. Shoot,” he says.

“Can you see the stars now?” Changbin asks, softly, eyes directed overhead. That’s good, because he doesn’t notice the way Seungmin _still_ can’t help but stare down at the man next to him instead.

Seungmin tears his eyes away from Changbin’s face because the answer is _yes._ He can see all the stars reflected in Changbin’s eyes now that the latter is lying down. He can see the stars and the moon and maybe the universe glittering in Changbin’s eyes. For the short amount of time that Seungmin has known him, he’s found that those eyes always seem to be shining, but maybe even more so now. 

But that’s not what Changbin means. 

Seungmin doesn’t have to look up, though, to already know that the stars are out. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin replies, finally craning his neck back. His eyes have already adjusted to the dark, as the remaining colors of daylight had slowly slipped away during their conversation. As expected, the stars are fully out now, and they’re bright and clear here, where there is no light pollution from the bustling city. Where it’s just them, and the quiet whoosh of the gentle night breeze, the soft rustle of the grass under them, and the vast expanse of space over them.

Well, Seungmin thinks. Perhaps he could get lost staring up at the sky, too. The darkness that envelops them, but also so many tiny specks of light that tell him _you are not alone._

“They’re beautiful,” Changbin murmurs. 

And they are. On campus, if Seungmin looked up he’d only see faint pinpricks of light, blurred away by all the glaring lights from the school and the city. Here, the stars are radiant, glimmering, undisturbed.

Seungmin lies down next to Changbin, feeling himself falling into the sky. Tonight, the moon is a waxing gibbous, not quite full but still shining down on them enough so that it’s not completely dark. And the longer Seungmin stares up the more stars he can see. Some that beam boldly at them, and some that just barely peek through the blanket of space. Seungmin stares and stares and his brain slowly begins to draw the lines. 

“Do you see the little and big dippers?” he asks. 

“Those are about the only two constellations I know,” Changbin says, laughing quietly. 

“Same,” Seungmin admits. He can find the little dipper because of the bright north star, and the big dipper is also hard to miss, so big across the sky.

“You know…” Changbin says. “I’ll admit that I’m… short? Small? But I definitely feel really small now.”

A small laugh escapes Seungmin’s mouth. “Fun-sized?” he suggests.

“Hey!” Changbin says, laughing along in a good-natured manner. “I guess that’s one way to put it.”

“You’re right, though,” Seungmin says. “The universe is so big, and all the stars are so far away.”

“And if earth is so small in the entire universe, then one human is pretty much nothing,” Changbin adds. 

They fall into a companionable silence. “Have you ever wondered if space really goes on forever?” Seungmin finally asks. 

“I mean, it’s weird to imagine space just abruptly cutting off,” Changbin laughs. “But for it to be infinite… I dunno, that’s also pretty mind-bending.”

“When I was younger, I didn’t really know what I wanted to do with my life,” Seungmin begins. For some reason, maybe the darkness and the atmosphere, he feels like he can talk about this to the man next to him. 

“Most people don’t,” Changbin supplies. “I didn’t really get into music until high school, and I never really thought about pursuing it as a career until right before college started.”

“Oh,” Seungmin says. “I guess… photography drew me in, because, in a way, I could capture all these things… like you said, the vastness of space, the beauty of nature, animals, people… humanity,” he settles on. “But also I wondered if it would really be worth it, because, you know, each person is so small, and we only get one life, and what if I mess things up by going after photography? It’s not exactly a career that guarantees you stability,” he says, chuckling wryly. 

“Well… I can’t tell you what to do, but it sounds like you really love photography,” Changbin says. “Maybe it’s not realistic, but… it’s not like music is super practical either and here I am,” he declares. 

“I’m sure now,” Seungmin confidently clarifies. “I guess… when you said you felt really small earlier, this is just my response that even though we _are_ really tiny in comparison to the universe that doesn’t mean that we’re nothing, either. We’re still individuals with our own thoughts and passions and… yeah,” he finally says, trailing off. 

“Wow, thanks for the encouragement,” Changbin says, and Seungmin can hear the start of a grimace in his voice. “Okay, that sounded sarcastic, but it wasn’t, I promise!” Changbin adds, laughing. 

Seungmin laughs too, turning his head to the side to glance at Changbin, but Changbin’s already looking back at him. 

“I’m glad we crossed paths today,” Changbin says, quieter. 

“Me too,” Seungmin says, just as quiet. 

Silence. 

And the proximity—Seungmin wants to look away, but Changbin is still staring back at him. Changbin lifts up a hand and brushes back a strand of hair that had fallen over Seungmin’s eyes, fingers grazing his skin in the process, and Seungmin feels like the side of his forehead is on fire. _And_ they maintain eye contact the entire time. It feels so intimate, and it feels like it should be _too_ intimate for someone he’s only known half a day, yet it doesn’t. It feels… right. _I’m screwed,_ Seungmin thinks to himself. _So little time and I’m already screwed._

Changbin’s hand hovers over the side of Seungmin’s face for a moment and Seungmin’s heart, fueled by hope, leaps up into his throat. But the hand retreats and Seungmin’s heart crashes back down, clenching painfully. Foolishly.

Changbin clears his throat. Seungmin finally averts his eyes.

“Um… photography,” Changbin says. “Don’t you still have some photos of the night sky to take?”

“Oh!” Seungmin bolts upright on the sleeping bag. “I almost forgot, thanks for the reminder,” he says, laughing as he stands up and slips on his shoes. There’s a pang of disappointment in his chest that he pushes down. There’s nothing to be disappointed about, he tells himself. And yet… he still wishes… 

Seungmin shakes the thought away, peering through his camera. Now, through the lens, there are so many tiny white dots littered across the sky. Seungmin takes a few photos, and then turns the camera around on the tripod so he can get a few shots of the mountains against the stars as well. 

When he’s done, Seungmin folds up his tripod, going back over to where the sleeping bag is laid out on the hilltop. Seungmin stuffs his photography equipment back in his backpack, and he can’t help but notice that Changbin has put his hands behind his head, elbows sticking out, and his eyes are closed with his eyelashes furling outward and a small smile etched on his face. It’s dim, but the moonlight basks him in a light glow and he looks… pretty.

Seungmin stares. Just for a moment, because the sight is so peaceful and Changbin looks like he belongs there. 

Then Changbin opens his eyes, and Seungmin scrambles to make it look like he wasn’t just being creepy, glancing away at the mountains as he takes off his shoes. 

To Seungmin’s disdain, Changbin snickers. “A photo would last longer,” he says sagely. 

Seungmin flushes. “I just packed my camera away,” he tells Changbin, and then thinks _shut up shut up shut up,_ because that would imply that he wants to take a photo and that’s just weird, right? “I mean… that’s not… just… no,” Seungmin eventually ends up saying when he flusters himself more trying to correct his words. 

“Okay, Seungmin,” Changbin says, the amusement evident in his voice as he moves a hand to pat the empty space beside him. 

Seungmin gives a loud, exasperated sigh—which cracks Changbin up even more—and situates himself back on the sleeping bag, picking up the blanket Changbin had rolled up earlier. 

“Uh... time to sleep?” Seungmin asks. 

On cue, Changbin emits a big yawn that has Seungmin laughing quietly, only to have the laughter fade out when he ends up yawning himself. 

“Guess so,” Changbin says, grinning. Seungmin unfolds the blanket and gives it a couple flaps, watching it settle over them. 

“Wait, it’s not gonna rain tonight, is it?” Changbin suddenly asks. 

“Don’t worry, I checked,” Seungmin reassures him. “We’ll be fine. But you never know, a bear could come out and attack you,” he says, snickering. 

“What?” Changbin says, voice going high-pitched, before glaring at Seungmin. “A bear wouldn’t do that… right?”

“Probably not,” Seungmin says. “But—you could be the first.”

“Or you,” Changbin retorts. “I’m smaller so I’ll just hide under the blanket,” he says, making a show of pulling the blanket over his head. 

Seungmin giggles—the type of giggles brought on by late nights and conversations that shouldn’t be funny but just are.

Changbin’s head pops back up out of the blanket. “Um…” he says, suddenly looking rather shy. 

“What?” Seungmin prompts, intrigued. 

“I’m actually… kind of… scared of the dark?” Changbin says, so quietly Seungmin can barely hear. 

“Just a little!” Changbin hastily continues when Seungmin doesn’t say anything. “Like… the moon’s still out so it’s okay? But also… what if… maybe not a bear but something bad happens,” he says, voice fading away. 

“But you still wanted to stargaze and stay the night?” Seungmin asks, not unkindly. Just curious. 

“Of course,” Changbin says, eyes enchantingly alight. “The stars are really pretty! And you offered, so I knew that I wouldn’t be… alone,” he says. 

“Okay, well… yeah,” Seungmin finally replies. “You aren’t alone. And you’ll be fine. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“Sorry,” Changbin is quick to say. “It’s really not that bad. I don’t even know why I said anything.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Seungmin stresses. “Anyway, just remember that you aren’t alone, okay?” he turns so he’s facing Changbin and once again Changbin is already facing him. Seungmin offers what he hopes is a reassuring smile. 

“Thanks,” Changbin says softly. “Thanks again for today, too,” he says, eyes honest and bright. 

“Thank you for being fun company,” Seungmin replies.

Changbin chuckles. “Goodnight, Seungmin,” he says, almost whispering it, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Goodnight, Changbin,” Seungmin replies, captivated by the sight.

Then all of a sudden something crackles loudly in the distance, maybe a fallen branch or a snapped twig. Seungmin himself startles a bit and he sees Changbin flinch. 

“Bad timing,” Seungmin jokes. “Probably just a squirrel or something.”

“Right,” Changbin says, but his voice wavers at the end. 

Seungmin gets a compulsive idea. He entertains it, counts to ten, takes a deep breath, and the idea is still lingering in his mind. He counts to ten again, and then… reaches a hand forward under the blanket until it finds Changbin’s. There’s a stutter in Changbin’s breathing as Seungmin tangles their fingers together against the sleeping bag, but Changbin gives a small squeeze back. 

“Is this good?” Seungmin asks. 

“Superb,” Changbin replies, a smile in his voice. “Thanks,” he says again. Seungmin returns the smile in lieu of a verbal response.

Finally, the hill falls into silence once more. In the distance, a few crickets are steadily chirping, and there’s the slightest of breezes. But the night is calm. Still. 

Seungmin lies there for a long time, Changbin’s hand in his. Maybe minutes pass, maybe an hour. He cracks open his eyes and Changbin is still facing him, eyes closed and breaths even.

He just… can’t fall asleep. Normally, sleep comes easily to him, should come easily, especially when he’s stayed up late the last couple nights studying. Maybe it’s because the hill isn’t his normal bed, or maybe it’s because there are a lot of thoughts flitting through his head, but either way…

“Changbin,” Seungmin whispers into the darkness, “are you still awake?”

A second passes, and there’s no reply. But Seungmin is surprised to hear a murmured “yeah?” moments later. 

“Sorry,” Seungmin apologizes, still whispering. “Did I wake you up?”

“No,” Changbin whispers back, voice a tad raspy, “almost fell asleep, though.” Seungmin sees him opening his eyes. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, sorry,” Seungmin says, quickly, feeling bad. Then: “Couldn’t sleep,” he tells Changbin anyway. 

“Have you tried counting sheep?” Changbin asks, a soft laugh escaping his mouth. 

“No,” Seungmin says, grinning. _But I could count the stars in your eyes,_ he thinks (and keeps that thought in his head only, thankfully).

“Then how about we count down from a hundred?” Changbin suggests. “I’ll start. One hundred,” he says.

“Ninety-nine,” Seungmin says, stifling a giggle.

“Ninety-eight.” Changbin looks like he’s trying not to laugh, too.

“Ninety-seven.”

“Ninety-six.”

“Ninety-five—okay, somehow, I don’t think this is going to work,” Seungmin says, caving into his laughter. 

“Probably not,” Changbin admits, mouth quirking up and Seungmin finds himself involuntarily following the movement. “Hmm….”

“I’ll fall asleep eventually,” Seungmin says wanly. And as soon as his laughter dies down he starts quietly laughing again because when was the last time he’d tried to play a counting game to fall asleep? The past week has just been studying in between classes and then him tiredly crashing on the bed every night. Even if he knows his body is still tired and he doesn’t feel it yet, this is a refreshing breath of air. It’s just nice and Seungmin’s laughter is coming out in small stupid breaths but he doesn’t really mind. 

“I know, but…” Changbin trails off. 

“What?” Seungmin asks. They’re still facing each other and Changbin had seemed deep in thought but now he’s just looking directly _at_ Seungmin again, eyes piercing through Seungmin’s own.

Changbin squeezes Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin had almost forgotten their hands were still intertwined, and now he wonders when it had begun to feel so natural. 

“Maybe this is too soon, but you have a really pretty laugh.” The words tumble out of Changbin’s mouth really quickly in a low voice and Seungmin just barely picks them up. 

Seungmin’s throat feels dry. His water bottle is within reach, nestled in his backpack, and the last time he drank from it was probably a couple hours ago, but that’s not why. 

“Well… you have really pretty eyes,” Seungmin replies, and feels like his words come out impossibly quieter. But he’s only being honest.

“Yeah?” Changbin asks. He sounded a bit groggy before, but now he seems to be fully awake, as Seungmin looks at him lying there in the moonlight. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin replies, laughing softly again. 

“What a day, huh,” Changbin muses, the corners of his mouth tugging up in a small smile. Under the stars, Seungmin thinks that Changbin’s eyes twinkle the prettiest when coupled with that smile. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin says again, and can’t help but smile back. 

And then Changbin suddenly leans closer and there is something soft pressing against his lips, and it takes Seungmin a moment to realize that Changbin is _kissing_ him. 

“Was that okay?” Changbin pulls back just the slightest, speaking in a hushed voice.

“I mean, I _did_ just tell you that you have nice eyes,” Seungmin can’t help but say, looking right into those starry eyes as he says it. “But I guess I also have to tell you that you have nice lips.”

“Okay,” Changbin says, grinning. “You too.” 

With the hand that isn’t in Seungmin’s, Changbin reaches up to gently cup Seungmin’s jaw, before closing the distance again. 

_What a day,_ Seungmin echoing Changbin’s words to himself. _What a night._

Like their hands twined together, Changbin’s lips on his just feel… right, despite the short span of time that they’ve known each other. 

Seungmin’s heart is soaring. And Changbin’s lips are so, so plush. Seungmin’s lips part and he pushes forward, melting further into that softness because he can’t get enough. 

Changbin’s mouth curls up into his and Seungmin’s thinks it is starting to feel rather hot under the blanket. And his heart is pounding furiously and he’s all too aware of Changbin’s hand on the side of his face and his other hand that is now tightly gripping Changbin’s fingers. 

But Changbin kisses slowly and surely, relaxing and reassuring, like his lips are a constant as much as the incandescent stars and the never-ending blanket of sky above them. 

There’s a shared inhale as they part for air. The moon cuts through the sliver of space between them, illuminating Changbin in an ethereal glow. Maybe Seungmin is glowing too. Maybe he can’t stop. 

They just stare at each other. And then a wide smile slowly takes over Changbin’s mouth, and his eyes are smiling too, and Seungmin is enraptured and he knows his face mirrors it. 

“Nice,” Changbin whispers, a soft giggle leaving his mouth. 

“Thanks,” Seungmin whispers back, unable to keep the teasing sarcasm out of his voice. “This is totally going to help me fall asleep.” His heart is still calming down, a reminder of what just happened. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Changbin smoothly replies, his free hand moving to rest on Seungmin’s waist under the blanket. 

“Nice…” Seungmin echoes. A small, tinkly laugh leaves his mouth. Disbelief, and just plain simple happiness.

“Actually, I just thought of something that might help you fall asleep,” Changbin says. 

“Really? After… what just happened?” Seungmin says, grinning. 

“Yeah!” Changbin says seriously. “Music. Well—kind of. Rhythms,” he clarifies. 

And where their hands are intertwined Changbin’s fingers start tapping out a steady beat on the back of Seungmin’s hand.

“Um…” Seungmin says, amused. 

“No, really,” Changbin says, earnestly meeting his eyes. “The brain likes patterns,” he explains. “So like… say my fingers are a metronome. The brain follows that rhythm, and then after a while, if I tap slower, then it’ll make you more relaxed and want to sleep. And then I’ll just keep tapping slower and slower until… yeah,” he says. 

“Interesting,” Seungmin muses. But the drumming on his hand is a nice, soothing, rhythm. 

“See?” Changbin says. “It could work.”

And Seungmin takes in Changbin’s peaceful, focused expression as he taps his fingers and he feels his eyelids drooping shut and the tapping gets slower. And slower. And… 

  
  
  


When Seungmin wakes up, the sky is a gradient of black fading into purple, and the sun is probably just barely up, still hidden beneath the mountains in the east. He feels indescribably _warm,_ and he realizes that during the night they’d gotten closer, close enough that Seungmin can feel the heat radiating off of Changbin and see that Changbin’s head is curled so close to Seungmin’s chest. Changbin is breathing quietly and Seungmin can _feel_ it and he realizes it’s because somehow they’re still holding hands. 

Seungmin decides to go back to sleep. 

Then next time he wakes up, the sun is slightly above the mountains and Changbin is practically right up against him. Their hands are disconnected but Changbin’s palms are pressed against his chest and that makes Seungmin’s heart start beating louder and faster. 

Slowly, he pulls himself upright on the sleeping bag. 

Changbin mutters something under his breath and then his eyes are creaking open too. Blearily, he looks up at Seungmin. “Is it time to get up?” he asks, voice low and _deep._

Seungmin blinks. “Uh… probably?” he says. 

“Okay.” Changbin rolls over onto his back and grins up at Seungmin. Seungmin grins loosely back, exhaling in a relieved manner. 

“You fell asleep,” Changbin suddenly says, “I knew it would work.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Seungmin says, giving him a grateful smile. 

“And you look really cute when you’re asleep,” Changbin adds, grin turning lopsided. Seungmin’s heart stutters and his brain blanks so he yanks the blanket off of Changbin. 

“Get up. We’re packing up,” he says, looking away. 

“Alright,” Changbin says, unbothered. 

The blanket folds up easily, but they have a very fun (hard) time getting the sleeping bag back into the small bundle. Finally, it cooperates and Seungmin ties up the bundle, satisfied. 

“So… we should do this again,” Changbin says, as they hike back to the trailhead, passing by the lake and the pier and Seungmin is reminded again that not even twenty-four hours have passed since he met Changbin when it feels like so many more. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin agrees absentmindedly.

“Maybe… maybe make it an actual date next time?” Changbin continues, cheekily. 

“Okay,” Seungmin says, heart tumbling like his chest is a washing machine but it’s all good. Really good, actually. 

The ride back to campus is quieter as Changbin types out something on his phone and refuses to let Seungmin see what it is. Seungmin finally relents, resorting to staring out the bus window as the countryside turns into the big city again. He has a suspicion that it’s song lyrics, and feels strangely satisfied at that, because, after all, Changbin had said that he was part of the inspiration. 

Finally, they hop off the bus and Changbin insists on walking Seungmin back to his dorms, not failing to point out the slight blush on Seungmin’s face when he agrees. 

At the door, Seungmin’s head finally comes down from the clouds because he realizes he’s going to have to spend the rest of the day studying. But it’s okay because Changbin leaves him with a small kiss that has them both grinning foolishly.

“Hey,” Changbin says before Seungmin can unlock the door. 

“What?” Seungmin asks. 

“Don’t forget to send me those finished pictures,” Changbin says, smirking infuriatingly, and then he’s headed down the hallway, humming cheerfully. 

“As if I’ll forget,” Seungmin calls after him, opening the door.

Jisung is curled up in his seat over his own books, and whirls around when the door opens. 

“Were you talking to someone—oh, wow, the great outdoors and the sunshine really did something to you,” Jisung says, beaming as he looks Seungmin up and down. “You look positively… radiant.”

Seungmin flushes. “Yeah. Well. The trip was nice. You’re not gonna believe what happened, though.” 

- _one week later_ -

  
  


**Seungmin**

so now that finals are over | 9:42 PM

[ _sent 12 photos_ ] | 9:46 PM

here are some of the finished photos from the trip | 9:47 PM

the lake ones plus some others | 9:47 PM

because you repeatedly reminded me to send them | 9:47 PM

anyway, you were right, they’re really beautiful | 9:47 PM

you’re also really beautiful | 9:48 PM

**Changbin**

9:56 PM | thank you!

9:57 PM | oh wow these looked great before but they look amazing now

9:57 PM | so high quality

9:57 PM | … and obviously you’re beautiful too, haha

10:02 PM | [ _sent an audio clip_ ]

10:03 PM | coincidentally… chan and i just finished our song

10:03 PM | listen to it when you have time

10:04 PM | and… thanks for inspiring me for that, too

**Seungmin**

sappy | 10:05PM

i’m going to listen to it right now | 10:05PM

btw, have you packed everything for tomorrow? | 10:06PM

**Changbin**

10:06 PM | well you started the sappiness

10:06 PM | and yes, can’t wait for another night of stargazing :DD

  
  


\---

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Seungbin have just been so soft and comfortable around each other ;-;;; so this is me creating lots more fluff
> 
> Thank you for reading—I hope you have a great day/night!  
> Comments/kudos greatly appreciated; if you made it here, let me know what you thought :^))
> 
> (Come be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/in_a_rabbithole)!)


End file.
